Draco Malfoy and The BedChamber of Secrets
by Sullen Shadowhawk
Summary: Draco is hiding something is his bed chamber. What is it, you ask? Harry Potter will find out!


Here we go! It looks like there's time for another short story from yours truly (unless you've written me a bad review then I'm yours untruly). I got this idea from nowhere, like most everything else I think of. I was sorting through all of my stuffed animals that I just unpacked from the garage and I came across a certain day-glow electric yellow duck. This is not just any duck; it was my first in a collection. His name is Ducky Peaches and he inspired this story. Don't ask me how I got his name just send your hats off and thank him if you like my story!

Draco Malfoy and the Bedchamber of Secrets 

Draco Malfoy had a reputation to keep up. He was the biggest baddest Slytherin. He was the guy who kept Harry Potter from getting an over-inflated ego. He was the guy that scared the first years to death with stories the strange goings on in Gryffindor tower. He was the guy who had a wild pack of misfit stuffed animals kept in his bedchamber… WHAT?

Yep, your eyes are not mistaken, Draco Malfoy, Mr. Macho-pants, was hiding his childhood memories in his bedroom at Hogwarts. He had every type of toy imaginable but his favorite was a neon green chicken: a chicken whom he called Fraulein ToodleDoo. The Fraulein was his oldest and dearest toy. It was a gift from his mother when they traveled to Germany when he was 2. He was never apart from the chicken since. Late at night, after all the other Slytherins were sleeping, Draco crept into his room, opened his trunk, and pulled out Fraulein ToodleDoo. He would then curl up in his bed with his thumb in his mouth and fall to sleep clutching the precious chicken.

            In the mornings before Draco left for classes, he made sure that the Fraulein was safely locked away. Now, I'd like to introduce you to all of Draco Malfoy's toys. The Rabbits: Peter, Fluffy, Ingra, Nelson, Willy, and Bob. The Bears: Rocky, Thelma, Norton, Lucifer, Paws, and Delilah. The Dogs: Curry, Thyme, and Rosemary. And Finally, The Snakes: Salazar, Basil, Slither, Conrad, and Doyle. The leader and mother was the good Fraulein. She led the misfit toys. Draco loved to converse with the animals.

            One day, during lunch, the Gryffindors Harry, Ron, and Hermione, overheard the Slytherins laughing at Draco. He looked truly embarrassed and they followed him to his common room. The three were disguised in Harry's invisibility cloak. They followed him into his shared bedroom. They watched him begin to speak with a stuffed chicken. Apparently Draco heard a voice that no one else could because he was actually holding a conversation with the toy. He began chatting idly with some of the others and he looked quite sleepy. He put his thumb in his mouth and the group clearly heard him say, "Goodnight Fraulein ToodleDoo. I love you."

            They ran out of his room trying impossibly hard to stifle their laughter. They arrived back at their common room and pulled off the cloak. "Did you hear him? He was talking to the chicken as if it were alive." Hermione stated, giggling uncontrollably. "Harry, mate, did you hear what he called it?" Harry shook his head; he wasn't really paying attention to what Ron was saying. "He called it Fraulein ToodleDoo! That's priceless!" Harry pretended to laugh and made his way up to his private head boy bedroom to pull out his own favorite stuffed animal, a deer whom he called Fork. It was the only toy he had been able to keep from his parents. He could understand Draco's attachment to Fraulein ToodleDoo. Harry put his own thumb in his mouth and fell into a dreamless sleep.

            The next day in potions, everyone was teasing Draco. They asked him how is animals were. Harry thought he saw him cry. Even professor Snape was teasing him. Harry followed Draco out of the class. "Come to laugh at me too, eh Potter?" Draco sobbed. "You might as well, it seems everyone else has heard. Hit me with your best shot, it's just like you to be so mean when someone's upset." Harry knelt down to where Draco sat on the floor. He put his had on Draco's chin and pulled his face so their eyes were level. "I would never, ever tease you about having toy animals. Come to my room if you don't believe it." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. 

            They made their way up to Harry's bedroom holding hands. When they reached his door, Harry asked Draco about his toys. Draco explained that the reason he collected and spoke to his stuffed toys was because he felt lonely and unloved. Harry understood that perfectly. He'd never really noticed it but Draco had a miserable life. Lucius was so cruel and Narcissa only cared about herself. Harry felt sorry for him. He opened the door and brought fork out. Draco absolutely adored him. "Do you suppose they could be friends? The Fraulein and him that is?" Draco asked shyly. "Fork only makes friends with my friends' toys. If you wanted to be my friend then they could be." Harry smiled as he said this. 

            Draco and Harry indeed did become friends. They spent all their time between and after classes together. Fraulein ToodleDoo found her soul mate in Fork and never felt the need to speak to Draco again. He didn't really mind it though. "She talked to much anyway!" Draco said one day when Harry asked about it. Everyone lived happily ever after.

…………………….OR DID THEY………………..

Ok I know it's super cheesy but that was the point. It was supposed to be lame so flame reviews are not welcome. I thought it was a cute premise and just to clarify, my stuffed animals do not speak to me. I made that part up. If Ducky Peaches could speak, I'm sure he'd approve but for now all he can do is squeak so that'll have to do and you'll have to be satisfied with what I've given you. Asta~ Teagan.


End file.
